Rumors of Dancing Winds
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Irelia is tasked with finding and apprehending the wandering traitor samurai who killed the Elder Souma months prior. While disappointed she could not finish the battle with her brothers against the Noxian invasion, she goes searching for the rumored kinslayer. Will the rumors prove accurate when she finds him, or will she find more truth in him and herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my good people of league of legends lemonade! Yukami has returned with another lemon and news!**

 **for one, i know a while back i have said that i was closing commissions, but of course i didn't see my foreseeable future outside the original plan, so i didn't expect almost 2 months of free time. plus it has been obvious that i have still been doing comms even after the fact**

 **so now i am officially announcing the opening of commissions!**

 **This is another commission from one of my buds in the Black Penguin. If you wanna get something done by Waddlebuff, GeistLoL or other good writers of the lemonade, feel free to hit us up!**

 **without further ado, read on!**

The dim moonly filled the foliage of the calm forest, the denizens of the night singing within the cracks of sight. Predator and prey dance in the darkness against their opposites, vying for life. The expansive Ionian valley was teeming with noctunal existence, almost at the behest and beck of the lunar beauty that hung mostly unencumbered in the dark, spotted sky. No soul of creature or man was without caution with the moon high, and any life or death instance was mere seconds from being decided.

It was as if nature itself deemed the brutal and fast dance of blades between the two people under the night's watch.

Blades clashed fast and strong, creatures smaller than the woman and man who fought escaping their wrath or collateral with each strike of steel. The woman's cries of effort were matched by the heavy breaths of the man. She spun and twirled violently, her numerous floating blades whipping and lashing at the male's long katana. Every few clashes would bring a random swipe of her foot or palm, easily blocked or deflected for another to follow behind it. What she didn't land on his body for pain, she hit on the vegetation that surrounded them, cutting large gashes into trees and shredding brushes with deft movement. Each strike was more fierce and deadly than the last, until the male parried an overextended strike from her blades. She easily dodged the counter attack, but was forced away from him, taking her stance less than a dozen feet apart from him. Both combatants were panting as the fight drew every ounce of energy from their bodies, and while she bore a heated and deadly glare, his eyes were filled with indifference and nonchalance. The cloud that sheilded the light from the moon on them parted almost auspiciously, revealing the hardened features of the fighters.

Exposing the angered expression of Irelia, the Blade Dancer and Captain of the Ionian Guard, and the calm demeanor of Yasuo, the Unforgiven samurai.

Irelia furrowed her brow as she internally shrieked at the inability to kill the rogue swordsman. She was skilled and proficient in combat against any and all warriors, having fought for the honor of Ionia numerous times in the war with Noxus. She survived near infinite fights of varying skills and weapons, besting the best soldiers and fighters between her home and the invading nation. She was gifted with the grace and elegance of the spirits, and commanded the spirit imbued blades that orbit her. Yet here she was, unable to land more than two or three hits onto his body, and those barely nicking his skin. She couldn't hit the dishonored samurai no matter how hard she tried, and it infuriated her.

"You are quick to dodge and block my strikes, dishonored. Even more so to flee my attacks when I am easily able to cut you down like the traitorous dog you are," she spat. The blades whirled forward as if pointing to the swordsman mockingly. "Fitting for a fleeing kinslayer."

Yasuo, for all she was taunting him for, refused to give an inch of amusement or annoyance to her words. Under the cowl that covered half his face, he held the thin, deadpanned line on his lips at the Captain. "I told you I am no kinslayer. I do what I must for the peace that is needed. I do what I must to survive and find the truth." he answered coldly.

"Ha!" Irelia shouted tauntingly, before charging forward and locking several of her blades against his once again. Yasuo was able to hold off all the sharp edges with his single one, now understanding that their fluidity comes from her movement. He noticed that her moves grew faster and stronger while she moved, especially whenever her blades were moved out of the order of her swings. "Does your justice see the blood of your brothers and sisters by your hand?! Does your justice know of how cowardly you are from facing the truth?!"

Yasuo grit his teeth, before pushing the captain away with one strong shove and deflecting a second retaliating attack she made. "When the truth is found, it will not be my justice that matters." he retorted, pointing his blade to the Blade Dancer. "Until then, my mission is to seek the one whom truly killed my master."

"You have no master, bastardous samurai. You only hold the lie you call your honor and pride to escape the punishment of Ionia."

Yasuo glared at the captain. "My honor left a long time ago," he mumbled, poising his blade on the offensive. "And I have no need for your punishment until my mission is complete."

"Then you will die tonight, both a dishonored traitor and a failure." Irelia seethed, her blades whipping once more over her head.

"I will not die dishonored." Yasuo finished, before dashing forward with his sword to strike.

/

The late afternoon sun burned down on the Blade Dancer as she trekked on her steed across the road to the Daichou Valley, the last known location of her target, the traitor Yasuo. She peered at the beautiful scene before her, admiring the rich colors of the late summer fields. Today was a stunning day, no doubt. The sun shone over her with few clouds passing for minor cooling cover, the air smelled of the lotus blossoms and ferns that surrounded her in nature. She couldn't resist a smile as she allowed herself the peace of the environment wash over her along with the stray breeze that rolled the pristine grass of the field. In any other circumstance, this would be the event and criteria of her meditation or practice. The serene atmosphere providing a calm template for her craft and patience.

 _When I danced for fun...this day was the best one to do so. Sunshine, cool breeze, calm aroma of nature..._ she thought, closing her eyes momentarily to reminisce. _With my brothers...with my O-ma. Halcyon days._

But it wasn't one of those moments, and she frowned as her home's current state and her current assignment returned to thought.

Irelia pulled out the slip of paper with the intricately detailed sketch of the samurai she was assigned to apprehend or kill. While she, like the elders of the capital, had no concrete evidence of his acts of treason against the peaceful Ionia, she could tell that he wasn't one to take for granted. The elder that he supposedly slain was the only other person known to Ionian lands capable of the fabled wind technique, and begrudgingly to the rest of the capital, taught it to the young swordsman years prior. Had everyone known of the true nature of the traitor, they would have likely kept the technique from him, or locked him away sooner to prevent the demise of the late master. But here they are now, the swordsman fleeing Ionian authorities and she on the road to find him.

Irelia sighed in annoyance. She shouldn't be hunting some rogue. She was far too skilled to be. She needed to be on the frontlines with her brethren who were still fighting off the filthy Noxians looking to conquer their home. No one could deny that her deed of disarming (literally) the Grand General was enough proof that she was apt to fight, but no one would argue about her not assisting in ridding the Noxian invasion.

 _Countless brothers and sisters perish because of the looming threat of Noxus, and I am looking for some guy with a sword that knows some fancy fanning._ Irelia internally scolded. _I will not deny I am frustrated about it, but the orders of the elders are just as important as cleansing the stain spreading on our land. When I find and capture the swordsman, I will return to the fight and finish what I have started._

And Irelia couldn't contain her anxiousness to go back. Even as she was hundreds of miles from the front, hundreds of miles from the next Noxian body to drop from her transcendent blades, she could imagine herself running through the armies, dodging dipping and slicing through anything that was closely resembling a Noxian. And considering they normally wore red and black with that infernal insignia plastered on the chest, targets were easy to find.

That was later. This is now. And she now was crossing into the Daichou Valley. She had lost track of the time, not noticing the late sun at the edge of the horizon. It would be dark soon, and while she was apt to defend herself against anything at night, she'd rather save her strength for the true battle.

* * *

Yasuo parried another slash from the Dancer, dodging her hard swipes with apparent ease. Each swing of her blades that missed, Irelia grew angrier, her vision going red as she realized that he wasn't running away anymore, he was playing with her. He wasn't in anyway showing effort in saving his own skin or even killing her. He dismissed her swings, kicks, punches and blades as if he was swatting a fly or dodging rocks being thrown at him.

He was blatantly mocking her.

"STAY STILL, YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked as a set of blades thrust forward at wind cutting speed. The samurai merely tilted his head, hearing the wind pass by his ear before ducking away from another swipe to his head.

 _WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM?! HOW IS HE SO AGILE!?_ Irelia internally fumed. _HE HAS NO TRAINING! HE HAS NOTHING! WHY IS HE JUST DODGING?!_

When Irelia nearly dived for a strike, a battle cry echoing through the forest, Yasuo furrowed his brow for a second before whipping his blade forward and nearly sliding past the dancer. She paused mid stance, while he merely resheathed his blade and crossed his arms. She growled deeply as the sting of the small cut on her cheek oozed the lightest amount of blood.

"I do not wish to kill anymore of my Ionian kin. Especially not a warrior like yourself." he announced, not looking at the Blade Dancer. She grit her teeth hard and spun to him bringing her blades around for another strike to his open back. The blades crashed to the dirt with enough force to leave a dent. Irelia was heavily panting, but she stopped immediately when she noticed he wasn't in the place she swung. She hadn't noticed the reflection of his blade against her opposite cheek until he turned it for the moon to reflect.

"And you are not capable to fight me with even mind. I advise you leave before your emotions cloud your blades, and send you into mine." he added. Irelia turned her head to him, focusing one of her blades from close to her hand to sneak a strike to him from the close proximity. The blade hit the samurai on the chest, a deep cut marring his body and forcing him to step back in caution.

"That was dirty." Yasuo said unamused. Irelia merely summoned her blades to orbit her fiercely, the wind of their spinning lifting her hair slightly.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!? WHY ARE YOU NOT TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!?" she screamed, glaring daggers sharper than both their blades at his. Yasuo frowned.

"Like I said you are too clouded in emotions. I have very little to lose. If you focused-"

"DO NOT LECTURE ME!" she interjected. "You are not deserving of your blade, bastard! You who were born as dirt, raised in dirt, and fight like dirt, should not lecture me on battle or emotion! I command the transcendent spirit blades! I have slain Noxians in battalions with the swing of my finger!"

"And yet you can't keep yourself calm against me? If I am dirt, what does that say about you?" he taunted, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" she roared, rushing the samurai once more. Throwing her arms forward, Irelia summoner over a dozen of her blades to impale him.

"Kill me?" he mumbled, before summoning a mighty gust of wind with the swing of his sword. The wall of air blocked the blades she threw forth to him, caught in the mighty wall of air before being careened to the sky and falling to the dirt. "You can try."

* * *

The moon hovered over the valley, giving ample coverage from vision to the Blade Dancer as she trekked the foliage to the sudden plume of smoke that she saw moments prior. She kept her body low, her blades silently snipping whatever leaves of branches blocked her path. If the samurai was near, she needed to find him, either kill or capture him, and head back to the capital. The sooner she was finished with her task, the better.

 _For a man apparently skilled in killing his kinsmen, he lacks in intelligence._ She thought triumphantly. _To leave yourself open in the valley may be the last thing people expect, but a signal with a campfire at the basin of the valley? You're making this too easy._

Irelia passed another set of branches, the distinct scent of burning dry wood and meat filling her nostrils as she drew closer. She narrowed her eyes as she peered through the shadows of the trees to the flickering orange light several dozen feet ahead. She could easily make out a humanoid figure sitting before the blaze with something in hand moving to his mouth. _And he's eating. He will be sluggish or malnourished. At this point, I question the reason for sending me out here._

Irelia moved closer, her feet quiet on the dirt of the ground in contrast to the night denizens. If she paced herself, the crickets will drown out her steps. Her blades silently lifted behind her, pointing to the person seated. A single blade moved forward and aimed to the presumed head.

 _Apprehended or eliminated. Hard or easy. Tasking or quick. Choice too obvious._ She mentally decided as the blade twisted once. With a single move, the edge was flown forth at near invincible speeds. A smirk stretched on her face as the task was already finished before she got to enjoy it.

The sound of metal clanging struck her ear.

Irelia furrowed. Peering into the opening to see her blade embedded in the target's head, she was surprised and disappointed as his own blade was unsheathed and upright, in the path of her own. She saw her blade on the dirt besides him, and his expression unimpressed.

"When you lot aim to kill me by silent assassination, make sure you stick to the 'silent' part." he called, not looking to her direction and tossing the stick he had to his mouth into the flame before him. His voice was deep, rough, hardened. Something that caught her by surprise since his description was one of a young man. Irelia sighed as she stood from her spot between the brushes and stepped into the fire's light. Her blade resting near him lifted and returned to her, catching his eye. Irelia could see now that the man before her was indeed the one she was looking for.

"You seem to enjoy avoiding death, kinslayer. If you'd be so kind as to make this whole thing simple, I can kill you and head back to defend the land you betrayed when you slew its leader." she ordered. Yasuo made an annoyed expression before he gripped his sword by the handle properly and using it to stand.

"I am no kinslayer, I did not kill my master, and I will not die until the one who did is found." he announced, now turning to see the Blade Dancer. He widened his eyes slightly as he caught glimpse to the rather attractive female that stood before him, his gaze switching between the obvious Captain armor that she wore and the triangle of floating blades behind her. The piercing blue hues that seemed sharper than his own edge, and a near pristine appearance akin to a doll. If it wasn't filled with disdain and contempt, he'd be more apt to compliment her.

"you cannot fool me, Yasuo. I know of your ability to control the winds with your blade. I know of your pact to find the supposed true murderer," Irelia announced, raising her head as if to look down upon him. Yasuo made no means to react to it. "I also know of your slaying of numerous people looking to capture you, including the young and skilled swordsman you befriended under the elder's care, Yone."

At that, Yasuo took an irritated glare to the captain. "They wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't listen to his brother." he spat.

"He wasn't prepared to strike down his 'brother' and you took that weakness as opportunity." Irelia shot back. Now Yasuo was mad. "Skilled, but blinded by false brotherhood."

"Don't you dare speak of him that way." Yasuo seethed, pointing his blade at the Blade Dancer. "He was blinded, but not by his brotherhood. He was blinded by the fools who sent him to kill the only person capable of finding the true killer. Fools like you."

It was Irelia's turn to scowl, her floating blades whirling around to point at him menacingly. "Watch your tongue, bastard, or I will cut it from your mouth. The elders saw your failure and your deceit, and they sent me to end you. To make justice for your crimes."

Yasuo huffed in amusement. "Justice? That's a pretty word. Shame it's turned to filth in the self-centered minds of the elders," he retorted. "Honestly it sounds more sickening coming from you."

Irelia grinned as she heard the challenge. "Then allow me to clarify my justice by cutting your head. I will avenge those you have slain, and make amends for your crime in your death." Almost as a bell ring, Irelia made a battle cry and rushed forward, her transcendent blades poised forward to impale the swordsman's heart. Yasuo's eye glinted for a second before his blade went up and blocked her strike, the tips of the blades converged to the side of his sword.

"I'm not going to make any amends for my actual crime, or suck up to some nasty ideal that you people seem to like, but I will give you the easy way out." he returned. The two glared each other down, preparing themselves in their locked blades for their battle. The wind itself went still at the tension between them, and the forest of the valley seemed to lose its nocturnal life immediately.

It was Irelia who made the first move, bringing two of her blades from their lock on the samurai's up and lunging them forward at his body. Yasuo instinctively shoved the captain back and stepped back quickly, his sword moving fast in motion to deflect the incoming blades. Irelia gave no moment of reprieve, as she stepped forward and spun on her toe to will her blades in a diagonal cut. Yasuo blocked the series of edges with ease. Irelia continued her assault with another slice from the other direction. The swordsman parried her strike and thrust his blade to stab her, only for her blades to redirect his move and retaliate themselves. The two traded strikes and swings, blocking or parrying the other's attacks. Yasuo went for an impaling thrust after dodging one from Irelia, only to see her blades revolve around her body at wind cutting speeds and stopping his tip from breaking through. He pulled his blade back and quickly rolled to the right to avoid the massive wave of edges that were shoved forward at heavy and unblockable strengths.

Catching the swordsman on the defensive, Irelia spun and twirled repeatedly with her transcendent blades rolling with her movements, a dance signature to her name as they attempted to cut down the Unforgiven. In between select few swings, she either sent a strong punch or a pivot kick to him, managing to catch him off only twice before he began blocking the hand-to-hand strikes. The two engaged in a violent tango between their blades, minor hits to their bodies landing, but noting could guarantee victory or defeat.

Yasuo could see that the Blade Dancer was far more skilled than she let on, the sneak attack not being a means to make quick work of him, but to avoid using all her effort. As her dozen or so blades moved as she did, he felt his body fill with the wind of their dance, until his sword was wrapped in a thin gust of air. He managed to deflect her blades once more and push her back, sheathing his sword in the process.

"You dare sheathe your blade in a battle to the death?" Irelia mocked, her brow cocked in curiosity. "Even the most novice swordsman knows to keep his blade ready."

"Who said it's not?" he retorted. "Try to strike. Let see if my sword is truly ready."

Irelia's brow furrowed deeper as she looked to him analytically, checking for verify anything he might do. She could see that his clothing and hair moved ever so subtly, as if a gentle breeze was blow through. However the air around them was still, and she could not feel the same wind that he held.

 _Is this the fabled wind technique he used? It seems like a sort of shield._ She contemplated. _It matters not. If I can bypass with my blades the flesh of monsters, I can certainly cut some breeze through!_

Irelia whipped her right arm back and sat her left forward and low, her palms open and her stance lowered. The transcendant blades responded to her motion by moving to her right side and lining perfectly together to make an airborne double edged sword that spun like a drill. Her gaze hardened in a second before she almost flew forward with the point of her blades directed at the swordsman. With this strike, regardless to whatever shield of wind he may have, she would pierce through and kill.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" she roared as she thrust her band forward, the drill of blades rushing at the motion to impale the swordsman. In the instant that she was mere inches from penetrating his chest, she saw his body turn almost ethereal, before he leaned forward and to the right side. The drill of her blades went through him cleanly, but it was merely a wind after image that she felt no pressure against.

"TON!" Yasuo called, as he slid past into the guard of the captain and spun completely around. In the same instance, his now unsheathed sword cut through her armor on her left side leaving a deep cut going into her side. Several sharp gusts of wind made smaller cuts on other parts of her body, shredding her clothes and leaving gashes on her armor. Her pants and leg guards had thin lines that met her skin, and her shirt and sleeves had slices that exposed her cream colored skin. The small cuts met her body, and little lines of red began to form on her.

"Gah!" Irelia cried out as the numerous cuts struck her all at once. She could feel the minor sting of the smaller slices, but she recoiled as she felt the single cut from his blade in her left side. She dropped to her knee, her right hand going to her wound to cover the damage. She turned her glare back to the swordsman who sheathed his blade once more.

"The road to ruin is shorter than you think," he called, not looking at the captain. "Continue to test my blade and you will meet your ruin sooner than you'd expect."

Irelia growled as she stood to her feet, her anger welling as she felt insulted by his words. "I do not know of how you did that just now, but it won't work twice. I will soon have your head before it does."

Yasuo turned back to face the captain, a scowl on his face as he seemed to have settled on something. "You are definitely good with those...knives. What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is not of your concern since the dead don't remember anyway."

"But it does help the dead in the afterlife atone through the memory of those who sent them. You know of mine, and I would hate to kill someone as skilled as you without keeping your name for my own atonement."

"Flattery will not save you."

"But it gives you time to recover."

"When you beat me, I will tell you my name." Irelia seethed, moving back into stance to fight again. Yasuo hummed before drawing his sword and doing the same.

"Then I suppose I should look forward to learning it."

Without pause, the two dashed forward to each other, blades poised for another deathly battle. Once they were in reach of each other, their blades made a resonating sound that nearly shook the ground below and the air above them.

* * *

 _Clang!_

Irelia cried out as she was forced to the floor on her back. She growled as the waves of pain from the numerous cuts that painted her body took its toll with the exhaustion of the long and arduous fight. The Blade Dancer, for what it was worth, was being beaten. Her arms and legs cried in pain and tiredness from abuse, her brow was coated in a heavy sheen of sweat, the many cuts on her body bled profusely, her armor and dress was in tatters, with her left sleeve cut off and her right thigh almost completely exposed.

Yasuo sheathed his blade and crossed his arms as he glared down at the captain. He was significantly less worn looking than her, having several good cuts on his already exposed torso and his foot bleeding from another sneaky stab she made to him, but overall in condition to fight.

"Stay down. I do not want to kill you." Yasuo affirmed once more. Irelia ignored him, gritting her teeth as she willed her arms and legs to move her upright. She glared with one eye open at the Unforgiven.

"I...I am going to end you!" she called, attempting to stand once more. "I must finish what I started! I need to! The elders...the people...they rely on me to bring you to justice!"

Yasuo growled in anger now, drawing his sword quickly before using the back end to strike Irelia's leg and force her to fall back to the floor. "The elders? They want justice?! Don't make me laugh!" he spat. Irelia got to her knees before she felt the cold steel of Yasuo's sword sit beside her head. She froze as she knew one wrong move could spell her death. "Their justice is one of fear and foolishness! They thought I killed my master almost immediately upon seeing the evidence of wind where he was slain! I was framed for a murder I did not commit! And this justice sent men and women who dedicate their lives to false honor to their graves against me!"

"Those men and women died to stop a murderer! Your bloodied hands are proof of that!" she shot back, turning to sit down instead of stand. She could see the point of his blade to her nose, but she held no reason to show fear. "And I am willing to die to do the same!"

"No," Yasuo affirmed, sheathing his sword once more. "You are not. I killed to survive. They attempted to kill because of some circle of old geezers told them to. I told you, I am no kinslayer. And I will not go against that by slaying you. Regardless to the behest of someone whom you believe is truth, you cannot and will not slay me. Not until my mission is complete." Yasuo turned away from the Blade Dancer and walked to the forest, his decision to end their fight made.

Irelia was fuming. Once again this man was lecturing her. She who lost so much in a war that should not have started. She who has seen the blood of her brothers and sisters, who has seen the death of those innocent and free in her home, was being lectured by one who betrayed his honor. Now he walked as if he was victorious. As if she was in the wrong for finding a murderer like him to bring him to justice. She was angry that he denounced her honor with his nonchalance in battle, and saw no reason to kill her when she was down. It was too much for her to take. Too much for her to withstand.

And she refused to allow him to live after doing so.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" she screamed, throwing forth her arm and sending every blade she had at him in haphazard flurry. Yasuo sighed as he knew he wasn't going to leave that easily.

Yasuo spun on his heel and unsheathed his blade, cutting the dirt before him in one swift slice. "CHORYON!" he shouted. A massive wall of wind raised before him, and the air seemed to blow every leaf and blade of grass away. The onslaught of blades met the wall of wind and was abruptly careened to the sky. The blades immediately deflected from the wall, shooting in different directions almost randomly. Irelia saw the massive wave of air redirect her transcendent blades and gaped.

 _He...used the wind to block them?! How is that possible?!_ She thought. Her mind was interrupted as a quick sheen from one of her blades met her eye, and she noticed that the wind deflected one back at her, the angle directly for her head. She threw up her hand to block the blade, but was surprised as the feeling of it's sharp edge had not met her skin. She felt a gust of air blow in her face, and looking forward, saw the swordsman standing before her with his hand gripping the deflected blade. His hand dripping blood from what she presumed was the edge cutting into his palm. Irelia peered up to him in awe, completely taken by the fact that he just saved her from killing herself accidentally.

"H-how…? Why?" she breathed, not having much else on her mind than the truth of his rescue.

"Like I said, I am no kinslayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again the air was still, the surrounding forest of the single campfire returning to hushed life as the endangering sounds of metal upon metal was silenced. Yasuo sat before his campfire with his sword poised at his side and his eyes closed. His breathing was stilled and his body relaxed, the sounds of nature and the wind filling his ears. In the past, this was a moment of peace for him. One he would have with his brother Yone. One he would trade everything for once more. But that was merely a dream to an outcast and while the scene was similar to him, it came with a different set of eyes glaring at him.

He opened one eye to see Irelia still opposite of the fire with a heated glare locked to him.

Yasuo sighed, not expecting much else besides disdain. "If you are so intent on killing me with your gaze, can you leave so I can actually enjoy my peace?" he asked calmly but with mild annoyance in his tone.

"Do not assume that just because of our stalemate, you are free to wander Ionia," Irelia spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "My mission is to apprehend or eliminate you. I will not leave until I bring you with me."

"Because the latter was so much harder to do?" Yasuo mocked raising his eyebrow. Irelia growled, her crest blades shimmering above and behind her toward the swordsman. He didn't care. He had more to deal with than the scowl of someone who wanted him dead. Yasuo reached into his small tattered leather sack and pulled out his flask of sake, taking a sip. He wiped his lips of the excess that fell from the corners of his mouth. "Face it, lady. You can try to bring me in or kill me all you want. I am not stopping my mission."

"There are infinite ways to detain a criminal and bring him to justice. I am simply exploring other options in thought while you are still in front of me," Irelia replied. "I could easily remedy our stalemate by ending you in your sleep."

"Sleep is for the guiltless," Yasuo returned.

"So you admit to your crime of murdering elder Souma?" Irelia almost sounded excited. She might have...made a small miscalculation to beating him before, but the confession from him about killing the elder would be enough for her for now.

"I admit to the crime of leaving him during the fight against the Noxians," he answered. Irelia cocked an eyebrow this time, curiosity drawing from his reply.

"That doesn't seem to be the case in literally all of Ionia's eyes. And with the show of technique tonight from you, I doubt you can prove otherwise."

"That's the problem, lady," Yasuo said, shifting from one leg to another. "You all look with your eyes and not your minds. Ironic considering this place is so about the spirits. You believe that some small evidence makes the truth, and denounce everything else for it. That is a poor level of insight if you ask me."

"My name is not 'lady'," Irelia spat.

"It will be until you tell me it," he said dryly.

"Why would I tell someone like you my name? It would sully my honor as Captain of the Ionian Guard."

Yasuo furrowed his brow, shaking his head. "Honor is in the heart. Not the name. And if yours is so valuable that you'd refuse to give someone your name, it must be making up for some fault."

Irelia attempted to stand, but the roaring sting from their fight not ten minutes prior held her body still. The adrenaline wore off, and the minor and major cuts on her, plus the exertion of her muscles during the fight were taking their toll. "I..nnggh...have nothing to compensate for. Especially not to the likes of you," she shot.

"Then I guess where you're from, your folks didn't teach you manners about conversing with others," Yasuo stated, pulling the flask to his lips once more. He instinctively tilted his head to the right, hearing the rush of cutting wind pass his head. He opened one eye to send a deadpanned glare at the captain, annoyed she would take that moment to make a sneaky strike at him.

"You will not speak of my family," she seethed. Yasuo exhaled as he capped his bamboo flask and tucked it into his sack.

"Sore topic. Got it," he said plainly. "Could have just said that."

"You are truly despicable." Yasuo cocked an eyebrow.

"How so? I'd hate to make a poor first impression on the random lady with floating knives who tried to kill me a while ago," Yasuo said sarcastically. "Especially after her third sneak attack on me."

"I had you pegged for some dishonored swordsman who betrayed his home, but I can see now that you are far worse than that. Did you sneak yourself into the elder's care? Did you create some elaborate plan to learn of the sacred wind technique and use it when he was most vulnerable? Was everything up until you were revealed as a traitor just a ploy?" she argued. Yasuo growled and stood glaring daggers at the Blade Dancer.

"Let me explain something to you, _lady,_ " he said with venom laced in every word. "If I could go back and save my master, if I was able to keep my blade from killing my brother, if I could have stopped this damned war myself and spared the hundreds of thousands of people that died around me, do you believe I wouldn't? I fucking hate this life! I was FRAMED! I had to kill the only person who understood me, who had been there where my blood family, wherever the fuck they are if they're alive, wasn't because I was FRAMED! People seem to run into my blade, attempting to get some bounty dropped on my head when all I want to do is survive from being FRAMED! My life is nothing! My life is SHIT! And the moment I find the true killer and bring them to justice myself, I will be glad to surrender my life for failing in protecting my master! Hell, if they were here now while you're sitting there scolding me for being FRAMED, I'd gladly let you kill me!"

Irelia held her glare for the swordsman, but she was surprised by his outburst. She was more surprised at the unbridled honesty and conviction he held in his tone.

"So when you speak of me doing things like a snake in the grass, know this: you lost the fight you started, and instead of ending another person looking for my head, I spared you." Yasuo stepped around the flame and unsheathed his blade. Irelia widened her eyes and crawled backward as he approached, her blades whirring in the air around her to defend her. "I even saved you from your own mistake. And now I am here, letting you recover after you tried to kill me. And do you know why?!"

Yasuo stabbed his sword into the dirt before her, leaving himself open completely as he continued to approach. Irelia was now perplexed that he would drop his weapon suddenly. "Because I am _not a kinslayer!_ " he affirmed finally.

There was a thick pause that sat between them their eyes locked in a heated gaze. The tension even heavier between them as their glares didn't waver from each other. Irelia saw that he was leaving himself open, and could easily take his life. He knew that he did. There was little to stop her. And yet she just stared at him, analyzing him like a hawk to prey. He did the same with her. The crackle of the fire was all that was heard, and neither looked to break that sound.

 _He's telling the truth,_ she thought immediately. She exhaled heavily, her transcendent blades relaxing and falling to her back calmly. "Irelia," she said plainly. "My name is Xan Irelia."

Yasuo made a huff, which annoyed Irelia. "I already knew your name, captain," he returned. Irelia widened her eyes at the statement.

"You knew?! Then wha-"

"'A beautiful mistress of blades that orbit her like the stars do the sun, with a smile warmer than the summer and strength to wash away the evil of Noxus'," he recited. "Xan Irelia, captain of the Ionian Guard and Dancer of the Blades. It was a rumor that even the lowest of people spread after you left Navori. Not hard to put the face together with the name after seeing that blade return to you after you tried to kill me the first time."

"Why would you seek to learn of something so trivial if you already knew of it?!" she argued.

"Because I needed to bring you off your high horse somehow. And you purposely telling me your name is reason enough to believe your able to see reason," he returned. "Now, question remains: are you going to kill me because some old geezers who only saw something similar to the wind technique kill my master _told_ you to, or are you going to kill me because _you_ want to?"

Irelia opened her mouth to answer, but realized after everything that happened, regardless to his alleged crime, she couldn't kill him. Not only did he give genuine regard to his innocence, but he saved her from harming herself accidentally. In the time she had attempted to take his life, he had made little effort to return the favor. Not because he pitied or mocked her, nor because of his lack of skill. He did it to prove that he was not looking to kill another Ionian.

Yasuo could see her confliction as she looked away. He knew that look anywhere. She felt guilty for attacking him, possibly for trying at him so much with cheap tactics. Seeing her guilt made him sigh, turning around and pulling his blade from the earth. "Look. Once I find the true killer, and avenge my master, I will be glad to see my own execution. I failed in the one thing I was trained for, the one thing I was tasked with. And because of it, my master, my brother, my honor is dead. I only live now to complete the story of this lie with the truth and redemption," he explained calmly as he sheathed his blade. "Until then, this story is not yet finished."

Irelia was at a loss of words. She had no true idea whether the man before her actually killed his master, if he was truly deserving of the death the elders directed him for. Yet she rode out almost half a day under their behest to capture or kill him. Even worse, she was open to ending his life easily, just to spare some time and return to the war against the Noxians. The bile of her throat rose in her as she, for the slightest moment, saw the invaders actions reflected in her own.

She was not a tyrant, and definitely not a murderer.

 _And neither is he,_ she affirmed mentally.

"I want to ask some questions...swordsman," she said meekly, not wanting to insult him by saying his name. It possibly was far too late to think of treating him better, but something had to be done to make up for her rash behavior.

"I will answer them on two conditions," he said walking back to his sack and pulling out the flask he had before. "For one, you know my name. And while I am uncertain if it is my name by birth or if some random person dropped it on me and I just kept it, I'd rather be called that than a title I destroyed a long time ago," he explained.

"Okay...Yasuo," she returned. "What is your second condition?"

Yasuo smirked as he dropped to the floor beside the Blade Dancer. She flinched as she hadn't expected his shift in demeanor so suddenly, and for him to just drop besides her with ease. He uncorked the flask in his hand and gestured it to the captain.

"Have a drink," he offered. She stared at the flask like something alien just showed itself, peering to Yasuo incredulously. She hesitantly took the drink and pulled it to her nose, taking a short whiff of the contents. To her disdain, the overwhelming and thick musk of alcohol suffocated her nostrils, and she was forced to recoil from her nerves singing.

"Ugh…! What in the spirits is this?!" she exclaimed. Yasuo laughed.

"Sake. Rice wine. Some strong stuff no doubt," he answered. "Only I know how to make it, so I always have some with me. I learned it from my master."

"Elder Souma taught you how to make rice wine...this strong?" she asked in disbelief. "The elders aren't supposed to drink any alcohol unless for ceremonies! Let alone make them!"

"They don't drink with the others watching," Yasuo added. "And it applies mainly to capital elders. Sword masters aren't too locked to the rule as they are."

"And he made this?" she added.

"Nah, the son did," he answered, grabbing the drink from her hand since she hadn't taken her sip. "I was peeking on it a few times before I got caught. The master was angry that his son was not only drinking it, but making it." Yasuo took a sip of the drink and handed it back to Irelia. She could see the drink roll down his throat from the motion of his neck, and for some reason she felt fascinated suddenly of the swordsman beside her. Just moments ago, he was defending himself from her assault. Now he was casually drinking liquor, inviting her to join him.

"So you learned how to make it from watching the elder's son make it?" she asked. Yasuo chuckled lowly.

"I answer nothing else until you take the drink," he stated. Irelia looked back to the flask and took it in hand again. She gulped as she realized that he wouldn't answer her unless she proved herself, but was never fond of alcohol. The few times she tried it, it left her sense of motion far from her normal balance, and she hated attempting to dance while inebriated.

Willing her mind to accept the small trial, she closed her eyes and pressed the drink's rim to her lips, a small gulp of the drink entering her mouth and washing over her taste buds. She recoiled as the taste struck her harshly, and she pulled the drink away fast. She swallowed the alcohol, but the taste was beyond horrid, a strong and thick mixture of bitter and dryness, accompanied by the taste of dirt and salt water. Even worse was the high concentration of alcohol that seemed to pale the other flavors. Yasuo laughed heartily as she turned into a coughing fit, the savage burn of the drink searing her taste buds and esophagus.

"W-what in the spirits is that!? You drink that?!" Irelia exclaimed.

"Yeah. Tastes like shit doesn't it?" he asked with a smirk. He took the flask back and raised it to his lips. Irelia was shocked that he showed no discontent for the taste. "Could never make it as good as Yone did. He had something he'd put into the water for it that always made it taste good."

Irelia wanted to retch the foul taste that stuck to her tongue like glue, but saw the humored smirk from the swordsman gone, memories of his past beginning to haunt him suddenly. She looked down as her own memories surfaced, her families smiling faces fresh in her heart and mind. She sighed heavily, reaching out and grabbing the flask to take another sip. While it still was awful to her taste buds, she was prepared for the horrendous taste and didn't recoil as hard from it.

"My O-ma...she found out one day that I drank before a performance and scolded me for it..." Irelia said solemnly. "My brothers laughed as I tumbled weirdly on stage from it. That night she lashed me for drinking. It hurt, but it taught me that this stuff can bring pain after it's finished."

"What happened to your O-ma, if you don't mind me asking?" Yasuo inquired. Irelia immediately gave an expression of longing and sorrow. If she hadn't been as strong as she was, he wouldn't be surprised if she cried. Her eyes shifted darkly, burning hatred and disgust dripping from her expression. An aura of dread and lividness surrounded her. He remembered the days he felt that way. Those cold and lonely days after he killed his brother.

"She...my family...was killed by the Noxians in the earlier months of their invasion," she answered with venom. "Those...monsters...killed my O-ma after my brothers and my family. I wasn't there that day. I wasn't who I am now. If I was...if I was stronger...if I was there...I could have stopped them."

"Do you hate yourself for it?" he asked sympathetically. She nodded. "Don't."

Irelia looked to him with curiosity. "I could have saved them!"

"But you didn't. And for that you live with that sin. You could have saved them if you were stronger. If you did things differently. But you sit here now angry and regretting." he retorted, his tone harsh and his glare deep. "You failed in protecting them..." The words that he made infuriated her. She grit her teeth as her blades returned to life. "...But it is not too late to avenge them."

She paused, seeing his hard expression like an echo of herself. She widened her eyes as she realized that he wasn't far from the same point she was in. While she couldn't protect her family, he couldn't protect his master. She lashed out against those who took them from her, he lashed against the false accusations of the capital. She was a war hero, he was an exile. Their purpose of living began the same, but went in opposite directions. It would end in opposite directions as well, with her living to honor their deaths, but him dying after fulfilling his mission. It was a sad truth that she had not thought of until now. Until she had seen herself in him.

"Don't do what I did. Don't let your mistake haunt you. Ionia needs another beacon of hope and honor, not another unforgiven," he added before making a chuckle. "And I doubt you'd enjoy losing all that 'beautiful mistress' status people pegged you with."

Irelia couldn't help her own small laugh. "Yeah...it would be a shame for people like you to stop calling me beautiful," she teased. Yasuo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never called you beautiful myself."

"You think I don't hear the rumors about myself? I haven't heard once a saying of my appearance," she returned.

"I've heard a few times about how unfriendly the Blade Mistress was, though," he added turning away and taking another sip of his drink.

"I am not unfriendly! I am a warm and caring person!" she argued.

"I mean, I got hit with a sneak attack three times so..." he trailed, earning a strong punch in his shoulder while he rolled his eyes. "See that?! Four!"

Irelia giggled at his reaction, eventually with him joining in with his own. As their laughter teetered down, they silently stared into the burning fire before them. Their thoughts running freely from before. Irelia felt at ease now, her mission to apprehend or kill the samurai far from her thoughts. Yasuo continued to drink his sake while he sat there, before capping the flask and tucking it into his pocket. He leaned back and laid on the grass below them, closing his eyes. Irelia saw him relax himself and thought back to her first attempt at him.

"You know, being so lax around the person who tried to kill you is a poor move," she offered calmly, a smile stretched on her face. "I might try again for your head."

"You can try," he repeated, a calm smile on his. "But I doubt you will."

"Is that a challenge?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. Just me reminding you that tonight is too pleasant to shed blood. It will be rare in the future Irelia." he corrected.

"Fair enough," she concluded before lying on her back beside him.

"You dare rest while the infamous samurai is besides you? A little insulting, if you ask me," Yasuo said without opening his eyes.

"No one asked you. Besides, I was under the impression that you aren't a kinslayer?" she retorted.

"I'm not, but I will be on your anger radar next morning you have a hangover from drinking."

"I only took a few sips. I can hold my drinks, samurai."

"I was always told there are three certainties in life."

"And those are?"

"Honor, death, and hangovers."

"Sounds like you have your plan set out."

"No plan. Just prepared for the worst."

Irelia went silent, looking to the still swordsman beside her with slight envy. Even in the wake of the person who attempted on his life, he was calm. He had been left on his own for so long, having to fend off everything between the capital, bandits and nature. It was a little sad, but in comparison to having followed blindly the directions of the elders, she could understand why he chose to do so. She came tonight prepared to end or capture an exiled warrior, and found herself learning from him.

"Thank you, Yasuo," Irelia said finally. Yasuo hummed, opening his left eye to see the captain sitting up again. "You have shown me the error of what I came for."

"Hmph. All I did was defend myself and tell you about how stuck up you are," he said nonchalantly, closing his eyes back.

"Did you have to say that? I could have sworn we were having a moment," Irelia sighed.

" _Irelia_ was having a moment. I was trying to rest before I began my travels again," he corrected. Irelia realized that when this was all over, she would have returned unsuccessful to her mission, and he would still be on his own.

"Well is there any way you can join me heading back to the capital?" she attempted one last time.

"Are you serious?" he asked dryly. "I will return to atone when I have finished my mission. And it's a little late to ask of something you tried to force, captain."

"Well is there any way I can at least thank you for helping me see my fault? Or apologize for attempting to kill you?"

"Not really. Just letting me relax is enough," he answered. She wasn't impressed however. She needed to show her gratitude. Her honor wouldn't let her live without properly thanking him or apologizing. Her family wouldn't be happy if she didn't do anything.

Then an idea came to mind.

"I think I know a way," she smiled, before moving over closer to him and tossing her leg over his body. Yasuo was surprised as she straddled his body. He opened his left eye once more and saw an unreadable smirk on her face, shadowed by the moons cast behind her head.

"What are you planning now, Irelia? I hope it isn't some sneak attack while I am relaxing."

"It is. But it's the good kind," she purred, her hands resting on his bare abdomen and tracing the contours of his muscles. He cocked an eyebrow at her sudden shift of behavior, her soft and gentle hands moving up from his stomach to his chest drawing ideas from his mind.

"And the good kind entails…?" she giggled, before slowly leaning in towards his face. He had not expected her body to be so close, to be suffocated with her calming breezed aroma or fruit scented hair around his. He hadn't expected her close proximity or her seemingly clingy hands to his bare skin. And he definitely had not expected her lips to crash into his so roughly.

Irelia breathed in his smell, used to the earthy aroma he had and only slightly bothered by the strong alcohol that stained his breath. She knew she caught him off guard from her advance on his lips, but his surprise was returned when she felt his hands move from behind his head to her sides, the samurai returning her kiss. They broke contact for but a second before he returned himself to her lips once more. They repeated leaving and returning to each other for only a few seconds before their hands and bodies grew anxious. Eventually the kiss deepened, Irelia curling her bare arm around Yasuo's head and neck as their tongues began to dance across one another. The soft pants of want began to mingle between them, both having gone for long periods without the touch of another to ease their minds.

They broke from each other's lips, mild breaths mixing in the short space between them. "I had not expected that," Yasuo breathed as he peered into her azure eyes. She smiled, tilting her head.

"Tonight has been one unexpected occurrence after another," she replied. "You showed me a result more pleasing than killing you, I kissed you in apology and reward for doing so."

"That definitely wasn't a mildly rewarding or apologetic kiss," he said dryly. "That was a hot one."

"Are you insinuating I am seeking more than that?" she spat, her tone low and growling. Yasuo could see the playfulness in her eyes though, and further behind it some attraction. He could say he was familiar to the feeling.

"I don't know, but I won't hold back if you are," Irelia giggled.

"And you're sure you can handle me? I might be as fervent as those rumors speak," she suggested. Yasuo smirked, tumbling over and pinning the Blade Dancer to the floor.

"Could have sworn I said 'beautiful', not 'fervent'," he retorted.

"So you did call me beautiful."

"And I am telling you to shut up now..." he finished before lowering himself to her lips once more. Irelia responded in kind to his advance by wrapping her arms around his neck and tucking her legs to his sides, lightly moaning as their lips danced for dominance within each other's mouths. Yasuo's hands, previously dug into the dirt beside her body, curled their fingers around her waist and cupped her rear, pulling her lower body to press against his. Irelia's breathing hitched as he took her posterior in his grip greedily, and her desire was ignited immediately with her fingers digging into his shoulders and hair. While the smell of the alcohol that stained his breath was disgusting before, she found it addictive now, the musk of his sweat lidded skin mixed with the sake burned an aroma she had not expected to be intoxicating.

The feeling was mutual for the samurai, as the fruity scent that wafted into his nostrils was like a sweet breeze he was looking for forever. Her tongue and lips were smaller in comparison to his, but it was the fiery movement and force that she made with it that left him wanting. What he expected to be a battle for dominance turned into a dance of lust between their mouths, their tongues twirling and locking with each other like in a waltz of arousal. He could tell from the reaction to firmly grasping her rear that Irelia was reaching the scale of desire he was coming to.

Sucked for her that he was also impatient, because he used his grip to her ass as a means to rip a larger hole in her trousers.

Irelia exclaimed as the pants she wore was ripped open so suddenly, the cut that made it now stretching open enough to expose her white underwear and bare ass. She pushed the samurai away from her lips, mildly disappointed that they were gone but more concerned at her ruined attire. "You ripped my pants!" she protested.

"Problem?"

"That was my only set of good pants!" she lied, hitting the back of his head. "I _liked_ those pants!"

"What happened to being fervent? Where's all of that moxy?"

"You owe me a new pair of pants, jerk," she spat.

"You're gonna need more than some new pants, cap..." he suggested before gripping the open hole of her shirt and ripping the fabric open to expose her matching brassiere. Irelia exclaimed as she felt the cool air of the night coat her lightly sweaty skin. "Because it's not gonna be the only article ripped."

"That's my shirt!" she added.

"And it was blocking the view." Irelia wanted to protest further, but met Yasuo's hungry lips once again her objection silenced in the wave of heady need. She wanted to shove him off and cut him for ruining her good clothes, but her body was both sore and aroused beyond protest to fight his advance. Not to mention the small spark of lust that shot through her when her clothes were ripped and his hands explored her body further.

Irelia's eyes widened as her will hardened suddenly, not wanting to be submissive in the dance she began. She locked her legs around his waist and used her strength to spin them back around, catching the swordsman by surprise when he returned to his back on the grass. She moved from his lips and sat above him, eyeing him down like a piece of steak to a hungry tigress. The glare she gave him with the sultry smile was arousing to him.

"Seems like you enjoy being rough, but is that all you have?" she teased, drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Been a while since I let loose. Don't get mad if you get hurt playing with fire," he retorted, his hand sliding up to grasp her rear again from below. Irelia smirked as she removed her hand from his chest and gripped the now tattered hole edge on her shirt before pulling the garment further open in one motion. Her left hand went to her leg guards, where she unlocked the clasp holding them against her shin and sliding her boot off her leg. Her foot, still wrapped in her sock, was met with the cool air, and she felt the relief of her foot released from its confines.

"Okay...now I warmed up," she announced before dropping back down and crashing her lips into his. Her right hand went to his cowl, searching the attire for the clasp that held his armguard in place while her left gripped the tie of his hair that sat on his head and pulled his face closer to hers. When she found the clasp, she pulled the strap and loosened the guard before pulling it off his arm and tossing it away for him. She broke the kiss for a second before pulling his cowl over his head roughly, tossing it beside the armguard and leaving his upper body bare. From her angle and the illumination of the campfire and moonlight, she could see the small and large scars that marred his skin. She assumed they were from his years of training or his time on the run. At that moment, she couldn't care which, instead of how chiseled his body looked from the scars and the muscles that sculpted him.

She returned her lips not to his, but on his shadowed jawline, trailing kisses and nibbles on his skin as she lowered herself on his body. Yasuo groaned as his skin seemed to enjoy the assault of rough pressure on him. He clenched his teeth as he felt her hand move to his trousers, her nails clawing into the fabric desperately for the now swollen third appendage he had within. Irelia's hands went from clawing at the surface to gripping the sash that held them on the rim, pulling them down his thighs until they sat at his knees. She raised off his body and eyed the erection she held, an astonished yet excited expression filling her features.

"At least your swordplay isn't compensating. But maybe it is for use…?" Irelia suggested with a purr. Her right hand wrapped around the shaft anxiously before slowly stroking the member.

"Don't tempt me," he returned. Irelia smiled as she lowered herself to his shaft and ran a tantalizing lick on his head. "I'm warning you, Irelia."

She giggled sultrily as her teeth nibbled on his head. She winked at him before lowering herself on his shaft, enveloping his head and half his cock in her mouth. He moaned lightly as the sensation of fellatio returned to him after a long time of inactivity. Irelia watched his expression shift when she raised back up and fell onto him. She began sucking his cock with fervor matched only with her patriotism, and the faster she moved the more Yasuo was buried in moans and pants. Eventually he was left with his head rolled back and his body limp, the sensations long forgotten overwhelming him.

Irelia relished the control she held on his body, especially after he ruined her outfit. While it was a lie that she only had the one, it was definitely unbecoming for it to rip from his impatience. However, she couldn't help the pang of excitement when her bra was roughly exposed, a subtle smile stretching on her face when he asserted his restlessness. And while she was confident the samurai would no doubt turn the rest of her current attire into shreds should he be left to his devices, she was almost anxious to see him let loose. Irelia was by no means promiscuous, but when it came to indulging in the sin between the sheets, she preferred a much more persistent and strong approach. Needless to say, having her clothes ripped off suddenly struck some chords of arousal in her.

Irelia buried the head far into her mouth until it just barely punched her throat, holding the cock there until she saw the swordsman look at her with annoyance. She giggled before pulling away from his erection, stroking his member from base to head in slow motions. "I hope you don't expect me to do all the work," she said.

"You seemed so interested in doing so, so I left you to yourself," Yasuo panted, his blood boiling and breathing labored as the stimulation worked his body. "Don't let me stop you."

"You're not. But I am," she announced before removing her hand from his dick. The member throbbed as it stood, almost pulsing in anger that it was left unsatisfied. Yasuo glared at her. "I'm getting bored with this anyway."

"Don't leave me hanging. I won't hold back after you egged me in," he growled, grasping the arm of the Blade Dancer warningly.

"I don't know. You seemed so insistent on resting earlier, and you don't seem to have the interest to continue. But it seems only fair since I did drain you in our fight." she played. Irelia could see the voracity building within his eyes as he glared at her. He was preparing himself to pounce on her the more she made excuses. She wanted that. It wasn't fun or fulfilling to play with prey.

She wanted a predator. Because only predators know how to satisfy other predators.

"Last warning, Irelia. Don't start what I will finish," he growled now, his stormy grey irises piercing hers.

"I mean it's not like you actually want to-" Yasuo cut off her words by jerking her forward to him, their faces mere inches from one another.

"Alright...you asked for it..." Yasuo breathed for the last time before he tugged the captain until she was back on the floor on her back. Yasuo pinned her arms above her head and pressed his enraged cock to her lips. The sudden shift from being vexed to being assertive elicited a moan to escape Irelia. She could only smile as the samurai forcibly stuffed her mouth with his cock, sheathing it down her throat in one move and leaving her little room to breathe.

"Since you feel the need to entice, you can take responsibility," he ordered. Irelia could feel the arousal peak in her loins, her womanhood staining her white panties with anxiousness as she willingly began to suck his dick. Yasuo began to buck forward, rocking back and forth with his shaft tucked in her mouth. She moaned as the head punched through and nearly cut off her air supply with each thrust.

"Fuck...you must've wanted this. You're pretty eager suddenly to suck my cock," he cooed, a grin forming on his face. He locked her wrists together and kept them with one hand while reaching behind him and tucking his hand into her pants, snaking under her panties and feeling up her hardened love bud. Irelia couldn't restrain her moan as her sex was teased. She didn't want to restrain it either. "And you're pretty wet down here. Seems like you're enjoying yourself." he added before tucking his finger into her moist folds and began pumping.

What she didn't give in direct word she gave in moans, the stimulation from her mouth being stuffed and fucked while her love bud was molested burned her an intoxicating degree of lust. She opened her eyes to see his waist rocking into her vision, her only understanding of the world around her coming from his fingers moving within her core. Her hips began to rise into his reach as his fingers pumped forward. The itch she neglected for months gone being scratched pleasingly, and she wanted more from it all.

Yasuo was thoroughly enjoying Irelia's willingness to please, only surprised when she paused and let loose a long muffled moan and her hips began to spasm behind him. He smiled as he pulled his cock from her lips to allow her room to breathe. "You want me to stop?"

"Y-yes!" she moaned, shaking her head more honestly between his thighs.

"You want me to do more?" he added, enjoying her more honest physical answer where her mouth betrayed her.

"No!" she answered, nodding her head in agreement. He laughed before standing up momentarily and moving to her legs. He finished where she began in removing her boots and leg guards, taking care of the right one and pressing the two appendages together before pushing them forward to expose her sweet and round ass. She watched as he visually devoured her lower half, biting down on her lip in anticipation to what he was thinking. She jolted in surprise and breathed a heady moan as she felt his palm abruptly come down on her left cheek. It stung only lightly for the second it hit, but the effects to her arousal were lingering within her stronger.

"It's a little hard to believe the most dangerous woman in the Ionian guard has such a nice ass," he rumbled. Irelia moved her hand over her mouth to cover half her expression of want, her teeth biting into her finger as she attempted to restrain another moan after he struck her rear a second time. "So round and juicy...like a ripe peach of the spring. I wonder what to do with it?"

 _Stop teasing me…!_ She screamed internally, her actual voice that of mewling.

"Should I have a taste of the fruit? Or let it sit and ripen further?" he asked, his gaze turning to hers as a suggestion to what she would want. He could see her unconsciously licking her finger as it sat between her lips, her head nodding for him to do whatever he had planned and finally delve into her body. "Why don't you tell me, since you enjoy teasing me so much?"

Irelia was never to beg. As a child she was catered to appropriately by her family since she was the only girl. She never saw the reason to plead for what she wanted. But here and now, she sat with her body exposed to the man she originally sought to kill, his motions to rile her desire and forcing her to writhe in temptation. She didn't want to beg for what he was planning, she shouldn't want to beg for him to do what she wanted him to do.

But gods above and below did her mouth not want to cooperate with her will.

"Please...anything! Just stop teasing me!" she mewled. Yasuo knew her pride would have him on a pike later if he pushed her further, but enjoyed that small break in composure for what she desired. Obliging to her call for release, the swordsman pushed her legs up until her knees pressed against her breasts before he leaned forward and kissed her panties directly above her love bud. She made a much sharper jolt from the contact, to which he took his chance and slid the underwear to the side and tucked his finger back into her folds while his lips caressed her clit.

Irelia came immediately as the teasing and prodding from before left her on edge for longer than she wished. She moaned out as her lower lips were slowly but surely being eaten, the samurai's tongue and lips on her sensitive nub sending jolts of ecstasy from her legs to her head, her skin rolling with goosebumps from the intense arousal he was stoking. Her legs fell to sit on his shoulders, leaving his head in her vision to watch as he gazed from below. It was all too tantalizing from her, having a sight of her snatch being savored while his stormy hues eyed her expressions.

"O-oh gods...oh...n-no spirits…! Please...ahhn!" she cried out, her normal confident and powerful tone broken into a high pitched and needy whine. She dropped her free hand from her side to his head, holding him in place as he lapped away at her honeypot.

Each moan to ring into Yasuo's ears was another pluck to the strings of his sanity. While he enjoyed the delectable taste of her core similar to actually eating a ripe peach, he could feel the burn in his cock growing towards being painful. He knew she wasn't one to beg for anything, her righteous and assured attitude spoke volumes of it. But the mewls she seemed to drip from her chants and pleas of bliss came in close to his desire for begging. He growled as his tongue buried itself deeper into her snatch and his fingers pumped faster in her, nearly scraping out the excess lubrication she excreted.

It was when he heard her quietly moan his name that the flood gates of his restraint broke. He pulled his fingers from her core hurriedly before gripping her pants buckle and prying the trousers down her legs, pulling her underwear with them to fully expose her lower body. He threw them behind him carelessly, before pulling her by her legs to press against his waist once more. With his left hand he curled a good amount of her hair in between his fingers, pulling her stuttering mouth to his for a sloppy and desperate kiss. With his right he aligned his throbbing cock to her moist folds, not hesitating to impale every inch he possessed as far into her pussy as possible. The result was immediate and blissful, as the tight and velvety embrace of her walls convulsed from her sudden orgasm and her moan was muffled from his tongues invasion to her mouth. His right hand went to her now bare ass, firmly grasping the succulent flesh between his digits and holding her in the air as he thrusted with reckless abandon into her.

Irelia was now certain there was a such thing as cloud nine, as the near volcanic eruption of her euphoria from his entry and ruthless thrusts dragged her to it repeatedly for short seconds. Her toes curled and her eyes rolled back as she lost any means to handle it all. Her moans were silenced from the samurai's tongue and the harsh smacking of his hips into hers. Her right hand returned to wrapping around his neck, while her left gripped her brassiere and kneaded her breast voraciously.

Yasuo broke the lock he had on her tongue and hissed as the onslaught of bliss left him a glutton for more, for anyway to wring out the buzz of fucking the beautiful captain until they were bone dry. He leaned up from her face, watching as she arced and lurched from the savage pumping between their legs. His right hand joined her left at her teat, roughly ripping the white undergarment off from her body and tossing it away. With her breasts fully exposed, he lunged forward with his mouth again and caught her bare right nipple between his lips while his hand captivated her left in place of her hand.

"O-Oh, YES! D-don's stop! F-fuck!" Irelia pleaded under him. The sound of her vulgar tongue urged Yasuo faster and deeper in his thrusts, the sensation of delirium between his ears, mouth, touch and smell far greater than he could have imagined. The coat of sweat from their fight that dried previously returned and mingled with hers, just as their sexes below and their skin did. All of the hot and greedy sex they partook in leaving them completely careless about the world, their argument and clash of blades before hand forgotten in the lust-driven embrace presently.

Time seemed to move slow as Yasuo sped up his thrusts, and Irelia could plainly feel his cock convulse against her insides in anxious need to release his pent up frustration all over her walls like a painter throwing his medium against the canvas haphazardly. For the moment she lost sight of reality, not caring for anything but feeling that burning rush of climax as he filled her pussy to the brim. As she hissed and moaned incoherently to the rhythm of the slapping of their sweat coated skin, she forgot all consequence and risk to their engagement.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she pleaded. Hearing her cry to reach her ultimate peak tipped Yasuo over the edge, and in one single thrust he let loose an unknown amount of pent up frustrations on the inside of the captain. The two shared a heady moan as his boiling spunk struck her sensitive inside and made her climax as well. Their muscles tightened and locked each other in their spot, collecting their respective orgasms on their still connected sexes.

Several moments of heavy panting and light moans passed as Yasuo felt himself empty within Irelia's core. He slid up from her mound and pressed his lips passionately into hers, their tongues exchanging saliva to match their other fluids. As their climaxes receded, Yasuo stared down into the azure gaze of the Blade Dancer wanting nothing more than to sit here in peace with her attached to his body.

"Hah...hah...that...that was..." she panted, closing her eyes to bask in the moment of release a little longer before the end.

"That was...not enough..." Yasuo returned, earning a blank expression of utter horror from the captain.

"W-what?" she asked. Before an answer was even given, she felt him separate from her body and eject from her pussy, and looked down to see his member still rock hard and throbbing, the sheen of his seed and her fluids coating his shaft. She peered up to his face to see a ravenous expression looking back at her. A mild panic set into her heart as she realized that she may have enticed a beast she wasn't expecting, but that panic was muted by the rush of arousal from his glare.

For once in her life, she had realized she was not the predator.

Yasuo gripped the already shredded remains of her shirt and pulled the rest off, leaving the Blade Dancer completely nude for him to see. She attempted to cover her chest from his gaze in vain attempt to stave what animalistic lust she may have enticed, but she found her arms once again restrained above her head as he pressed himself against her body, stuffing his cock back into her sore honeypot and resuming his desperate reaming into her. She screamed out as his roughness was too much for her to bear, but she could only hear husky moans escape her mouth, her lips caught between her teeth. Every coherent word she could muster was far from what she thought.

 _Yasuo, please stop!_ She begged mentally. "Y-yasuo! Don't stop!" she screamed.

 _Slow down, it hurts!_ "Faster! Harder!"

 _It's too much!_ "Keep going! More!"

Her words and her thoughts were a cycle of betrayal between each other, and she knew that there was little to stop her already boiling arousal and his seemingly endless lust. Within seconds she felt another strong wave of her orgasm erupt from within, but he didn't stop. He didn't stop at that one, or the two that followed within the few minutes atop her body. Eventually her words were a mess of dry moans and empty pants, and she had lost feeling in her arms as the burning sensation of yet another hot load from within him painted her core. She felt him exit her body and the girth of his cock rest on her stomach before his spunk shot onto her skin and cooled instantly.

Yasuo made no words as he took her leg from his left side and threw it to his right, flipping her over to her stomach and pressing her body against the grassy surface below. She attempted to break from his hold but her body refused to act under her own will. Yasuo positioned himself knelt behind the Blade Dancer, his legs on both sides of hers, before aligning himself once again to penetrate the captain. Without a moment of mercy, he plunged back into the depths of her pussy with his cock, hammering away at her sloppy cunt. Irelia was reduced to moans as the pressure from it all limited her of movement.

Thrusting into her from behind, each strike from his waist into her left a ripple of flesh to roll to her body and elicited another heady moan to escape her. She felt each hit of his hips like a sack of sand against her body, and each time he impaled himself inside her the fluid that coated her body, that was left between her thighs from their first climax shook of her skin onto the vegetation below them. His moans were grunts of effort, small growled rolling between his clenched teeth as his forgotten sexual inactivity exploded into unbridled need to rut the woman below him. And each moan of unrelenting exaltation she made while he plowed into her ass was only enticing him to go faster, to dig deeper, and to fuck harder than he thought possible. Than either of them thought humanely fathomable.

Several minutes passed before another orgasm from the samurai came again, this time painting the back and the rear of the Blade Dancer. His legs growing weary, he laid on his side and turned her to rest on hers before directing his member back into her folds. He raised her leg to the air with one arm while holding her shoulder with his other, making a grip for him to literally fuck her sideways.

Irelia's tongue was lulled from her lips and left on the corner of her mouth and her eyes went blank as she was softly jerked forward from the numerous assaults from Yasuo. She had lost herself to everything at this point, not remembering the fact that they were outside on the grass of the forest in the valley fucking at night. Not remembering the reason why she came out here. Barely remembering the number of times she had came while he was thrusting into her. At some point the orgasms melded into one another, an almost endless cycle of high sensitivity and extreme euphoria from the waves she had rendering her insensible. She had barely noticed his final orgasm until the emptiness from him leaving her aching and abused pussy registered to her brain, and by that time the feeling of liquid warmth from him shooting rope after rope on her face and hair mingled with the emptiness and the exhaustion.

The samurai, standing over the still yet lightly twitching form of the captain analyzed her condition. He knew she passed out the moment he checked her eyes for reaction and saw none. He waited until his breathing leveled before he adjusted his trousers back to his waist, taking care to avoid touching his pained genitals with the fabric. He looked around the camp and saw their clothes everywhere. The campfire he made burnt out after a while, and the only thing lighting the surroundings was the moonlight.

With a limp in his leg and exhaustion plaguing his consciousness, he gathered the small tatters of the captain's ripped clothes and sat them besides her sleeping body. He grabbed the sack he kept his sake in and unraveled the tie keeping it together until it was a small open blanket. He took the flute he used from the sack and buried it in the pocket he kept his flask, before throwing the sheet over the captain's body.

He peered at her calmed expression, the lack of movement from their sex leaving her room to relax her muscles and breathing. He knelt down before closing his eyes and bowing his head, saddened he was left little option than to leave suddenly while she was asleep.

"Thank you, Xan Irelia. And I am sorry for leaving you like this," he quietly said. He placed a gentle hand to her head, wiping the sweat from her skin and moving her hair from her face. "I hope...that we meet again. On better and more happier terms. _Tai_ ". With that, the swordsman stood to his feet and turned to the forest of the valley, walking slowly through the treeline until he was out of sight.

* * *

Irelia awoke to the pleasant sound of bird chirping and the smell of the morning dew. She blinked a few times as she sat up from her spot on the grassy floor. It was when the blanket that covered her fell that the cool breeze ran over her bare skin and she recoiled from the chill. She groaned as her head began throbbing and her mind hazy from the night prior. When she recalled what occurred she widened her eyes immediately, jumping to her feet.

"Yasu-" she began, but saw that she was alone. She scanned the area to see that his belongings, his sword and his sack were gone. He had left under the cover of night while she was asleep.

She was disappointed and upset.

She looked to the floor beside her to see the tattered remains of her clothes sitting next to where she slept, and at her feet a blanket she had not remembered bringing or seeing him with. She raised the blanket up to her face and instantly smelled the strong alcohol he drank once again, recoiling in disgust as it contrasted the calm aroma of the morning. It was then that she realized the blanket was his small sack that he kept his flask in, and that he had left it for her to keep warm.

 _Yasuo..._ she thought before seeing at the edge of the burnt out campfire was two sticks with fish stuck onto them sticking from the ground. She made a warm smile as she took one and knew he meant to leave them for food.

"A wanderer...lost in direction, but not in honor," she softly said as she knelt to the campfire. Her crest blades rose to life from her garbs and surrounded her like comforting pets. "I guess it was for the best that he left. He doesn't seem like one who can stay in one place."

She stood back to her feet and used the blanket to cover her breasts while she wrapped the remnants of her clothes around her waist. She saw the dried seed that coated her body and smiled.

"I am going to need a bath soon...and a good drink."

* * *

 **Two months later….**

Yasuo walked into the tavern of the town he entered, the night of the early fall bringing both warmth and chill to his bare skin. His head was covered by a straw sun hat, and his blade was hidden on his back with a turquoise cloth wrapping. The tavern was mostly empty, save the elderly barkeep cleaning a wine saucer behind the counter and the handful of nocturnal patrons between the corners of the rooms.

"Yone! Welcome back, friend! Did the bounty go well?" the barkeep called cheerily. Yasuo smiled as he eyed the old man behind the counter.

"Let's just say that pack of thieves aren't going to be raiding this town anymore." he answered as he sat on the barstool. The old man took the saucer in hand and placed it before Yasuo, filling the glass with sake from a bottle behind him. Yasuo nodded in thanks before downing the substance quickly. It didn't burn like his, and was definitely watered down to limit the cost of it, but it was a lot more pleasant to drink.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" he asked in concern. "I know they were trouble but blood wasn't-"

"Nah. I roughed them up a bit though for attempting to fight me. Told them if they attempt to steal from the town again, a few broken bones and cuts will be the last thing they are concerned for." he interjected with the wave of a hand. The barkeep laughed heartily at the news.

"Good man! You are quite the honorable man, Yone! This tavern, this town thanks you," he announced. He reached under the counter and dropped a small sack, the jingle of the coins within echoing in his ear. Yasuo furrowed his brow.

"Old man, I told you I didn't need-"

"And I want to properly pay you for all the help you did for this town. It might not be much, but a few gold coins didn't hurt no one," he interrupted. Yasuo widened his eyes before opening the sack to see a dozen or so gold coins within. "You should be able to get where you need to and find that person your looking for with that."

"Thank you," he returned. The old man waved.

"If you need a direction, I advise the capital Navori. Now that the Noxians are gone from Ionia thanks to the Blade mistress Irelia defeating their troupe and forcing them back, the capital is more open for people," he offered.

"I...will take a look around once more before I head back to the capital. I doubt the person I am looking for is there anyway," he replied before standing from the barstool and heading to the tavern doors.

"Well, if you ever do go, make sure you congratulate Irelia, should you see her!" he called. "She's given great news to Ionia last week!"

Hearing the name of the Blade Dancer piqued Yasuo's interest, and he turned with curiosity at the barkeep. "What news?"

"You were on a bounty then, but it turns out she is two months pregnant! It is sad her lover perished in the war but she said she was going to name the child Yon if a boy or Yuna if girl!"

Yasuo gulped hard and paled all at once, the sound of the wind crashing in his ears leaving him speechless. "T-two months?" he asked.

"Yes indeed! She saw her beloved in the Daichou Valley before he went to his last mission! At least that is what the rumors say."

 _Oh shit._

 **Edit from Author: i would like to extend an invitation to anyone for the month of july for my birthday special! any 4k oneshot of any pairing for $20 for the month of july! the first 5 are $15! feel free to message me if you wish to partake!**


End file.
